Albus's Dangerously Sexy Sixth Year
by candygirl7114
Summary: Another Albus Severus Potter story. Can Albus change his player reputation to get his dream girl? Read and find out. Please review! CHAPTER 7 IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this is the prologue sort of, it's not that great but I hope you enjoy. Also please excuse any spelling or grammar errors.

Albus Severus Potter was like any other teenage boy: he was an angst filled, horny little bugger.

It was certainly hard to live with. Nobody had told him how hard it would be to be a teenager. On top of that he was a Potter, the Gryffindor Team Captain, and dangerously sexy. He had so much on his plate.

Albus also had an amazing reputation.

Well, amazing to most of the students that attended Hogwarts

His sister, Lily, and cousin, Rose Weasley, didn't seem to think having a reputation as a player was a good thing. A lot of girls stayed away from him for this reason (they were the prudes of the school anyway!)

But there was one prude that Albus was seriously pissed she wouldn't give him the time of day.

Her name was Francesca di Cartcia.

Unfortunately, beside the fact she was completely un-interested in him, she was also Lily's number one best friend. That was partly the reason he even knew who she was. She was a year younger but was a Gryffindor.

Over the years of being at Hogwarts she had been a part of his life because she went everywhere with Lily. So, he didn't want to gloat or anything but he knew her pretty damn well.

But it had only been recently that Albus had been wanting to get in her pants.

See, last year Albus had suddenly realized what a babe Francesca was. She was about 5"3, with light brown hair and was a c-cup.

She was drop dead beautiful, not to mention naturally popular.

If Albus was being honest he didn't have a clue what to do. He wanted her so bad but he was afraid, for once, that she would turn him down. His Potter charm didn't seem to work on her.

Also, there was the small fact that she had a boyfriend.

Fast forward to October 1st, Albus' sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus entered the great hall in the morning at the early time of 9:00 am. Class started at 9:30, it was a daily struggle to see how much food he could shove down his throat and if he could finish his charms and potions homework in around 30 minutes.

Actually, it wasn't a struggle because Albus did this everyday.

But when Albus walked into the great hall there was no noise, no sound at all coming from the students and teachers finishing their breakfast. Everybody was focused on their food. Tiny scraping sounds could be heard as people tapped their plates with their forks. Albus's footsteps sounded like a troll was having a tantrum in the middle of the great hall.

For once Albus followed suit and didn't make his usual early morning ruckus, yelling at people, laughing with his friends, and so on.

"Who died?" He muttered to his good friend, Alex Chilton as he sat down.

"Nobody," he said solemnly, he looked down as if he wanted to shove his face in his bacon 'n' eggs.

"Then what's going on?"

"I have no clue, I just feel sad..."

Albus raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Okay." Alex Chilton was the sharpest tool in the shed. He had been bestfriends since first year wih him.

His other best friend Daniel Corner looked up from The Daily Prophet. He sighed, "Francesca di Cartcia and Spencer Cord broke up last night."

"And?" Albus wondered nochalantly, while inside he froze. Was this true?

"Nothing, that's it! Everyone is acting like Professor Anden (everyone's favourite professor) just died. Why does everyone care that Francesca and Spencer broke up?!" Daniel raged at the Gryffindor table. He jumped up, startling some third years who sat next to him.

"I need a moment..." He said brushing his sandy brown hair back in irratation and walked out of the hall.

"So, where's Francesca? Hmmm?" Albus asked. He scanned the great hall, his heart thumping in his chest. This was his moment, he could feel it. Lily, Francesca, and their third friend Kylie Tolves were nowhere in sight.

Albus wasn't set back though, he was already creating a plan in his head on how to go about getting Francesca's attention.

Suddenly, there was a stirring and Albus looked over at the Ravenclaw table. The one and only Spencer Cord was leaving, having finished his breakfast. His two friends, Richard Lancey and Gordon Chant followed suit. Albus frowned at Spencer. He didn't look any different than yesterday or the day before. Truthfully, he hadn't really seen Francesca and Spencer together that much. That was partly the reason he didn't feel as jealous as he should have that they were together, the other reason was that Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw every year for the Quidditch Cup and House Cup. Spencer Cord was the captain of the Ravenclaw team. Still, he always thought they were just casual, nothing to get worked up about. But then why was everyone reacting so badly to their breakup? Francesca hadnt even shown up yet, Albus wondered if she was crying.

Spencer didnt look sad at all, but he did look angry. Sensing that Albus was watching him he sent a glare over his shoulder. Albus stared back blankly.

When he left finally the whole great hall went slowly back to normal.

Wierd, Albus thought maybe Spencer was more popular than he thought. Albus was very curious.

Why had they broken up, where on earth was Francesca, why was Spencer Cord so angry? And was that anger towards him, Albus Potter?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Albus didn't see Francesca or any of her friends the rest of the morning or the early afternoon. That could be partly due to the fact they were in different years. Yet every time Albus lurked around a fifth year class he didn't see Lily, Kylie, or Francesca. Though he had given up hope on seeing Francesca herself. Albus supposed she was crying in her room, but he actually hoped that she was destroying everything Spencer had given her or any tokens of their relationship because she realized Albus was the only one for her.

Albus still hadn't thought up a fool-proof plan to get the girl yet and it was already 3:00. He entered Professor Anden's class. Surprisingly, though every student that went to Hogwarts loved him he taught the most boring class there was: history of magic. Albus sat at his golden spot at the front, his fourth best friend Will Penning sat next to him.

He ignored Albus, he was too busy trying to get the attention of some blonde Hufflepuff.

Professor Anden put down his book and looked up at the class.

"Good afternoon everyone." He stood and walked around the classroom. Everyone quieted down, when he walked back up to the front he pulled Will's quill and the note he was writing out of his hands.

"Let's see," Professor Anden said. He opened the note. "Yes...blah, blah, blah... Carol my love for you is forever...your voice is a soft siren in my ears...your beauty melts my heart into ooey gooey pieces. Well, you could have done better than that, Will."

The class laughed and Will turned bright red.

"That's not what I wrote," he whispered furiously.

Professor Anden handed the note to the blonde Hufflepuff whose name must have been Carol. She was red too and she scrabbled at the paper hurriedly trying to read to clarify if that was what Will had said.

Albus laughed long and loud, he clapped Will on the back.

"Okay," Professor Anden started talking again. "Just to let anyone else know, the next time I see notes passing I'll read them out loud as well.

Albus glanced over at Carol. She was glaring daggers at Will. She seemed to be more mad he hadn't written something as heart-felt as Professor Anden had made everyone think, than the fact the love note had been told to the class.

"We are starting a new topic today." Professor Anden started talking once more.

"Recently, there has been some...talk... about breakups, love notes and such. I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about." All the students turned to one another and started muttering about Francesca and Spencer Cord's recent breakup, some, Albus included still giggled over the not passing event.

"Yes, our next chapter is about love. You might think that this is strange, this is history class after all, not a poetry reading at Madame Puddifoot's tea shop. But love is entwined in history. After all, what started the Trojan war; it was love. And what about Nicholas and Alexandra, the last tsar and tsaritsa of Russia. Or, Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Hogwarts as you know. Who died famously from a broken heart."

"Love is the most powerful magic on earth! Now turn to page 297, please."

An hour later Albus threw his book bag on his bed and went downstairs into the common room. Well, not before checking his reflection in the mirror and casually messing up his black hair a little bit.

He went first to find Lily, she would be the one to know where Francesca was, and if Francesca some how needed to sob into his shoulder or to be consoled.

The Gryffindor common room was busy. Most of the students were worked up about the surge of gossip that was travelling around Hogwarts. Most of them chatted with one another or sat in groups doing homework.

Deciding that his charms essay could wait some more, (he still hadn't done it yet) Albus looked for a brunette or possibly a red-head. He didn't see Francesca but he did see his sister, Lily Luna Potter. Lily looked like their mother. Her hair was a dark red and she didn't have any freckles but besides that she was the spitting image of Ginny Potter.

Albus walked over to her where she sat in the best seat in front of the fireplace admiring her french tip nails (and yes he knew what those were) and ivory skinned hands.

"Hey, Lily." Albus greeted her. He leaned on the back of the chair, looking down at her.

"What do you want?" She said not looking up. Nice, Albus thought, his sister was so warm and kind to him.

"What? I can't say hi."

Lily exhaled she turned in the arm-chair, smoothed back her hair and looked at him. "Hi. Now, what do you want? Even though I'm pretty sure I already know what you're going to say."

"Well, being a brotherly figure entitles me to know how my lovely sister...and her friends are doing. I overheard that something happened to Francesca-"

"Oh my god, Albus, stop!"

"Where's Francesca?" He asked Lily straight out.

"I don't know." Lily answered, her voice a few notches higher than usual.

Albus looked pointedly at her.

"Look," Lily told him. She just wants to be alone. After her fall-"

"Francesca is hurt!" Albus yelled.

"Shut up," Lily whispered. But it was too late. The whole common room looked up and several students jumped up and ran over to Lily and Albus.

"What happened?"

"Is Francesca okay?"

"Ohmygod! Where's Francesca?"

"Does Spencer know?"

They looked at Albus. "I don't know."

They looked at Lily. "Shut up! Francesca is fine!"

"But Albus said she was hurt..." A big seventh year spoke up.

"Because she fell down this morning." Lily replied. "But she's fine!" She added quickly.

"Let's get to the hospital wing!" Someone shouted. There were several nods and murmurs of agreement, and then everyone exited the common room.

The only people left were some hard-core nerds with their noses in their homework and textbooks in the corner, a few first years who still didn't know what was going on, two seventh years who didn't care, and Albus and his now angry sister.

"Why aren't YOU going?" She demanded.

"Because, my dear sister, Francesca isn't at the hospital wing."

Lily raised a red eyebrow at him.

"Well, she's not, is she?" Albus clarified.

"Honestly, I don't know where she is."

"If you don't know, who does?"

"Nobody, I guess. I do know she's not in the hospital wing because she came back to the dorm room after Madame Pomfrey checked her out. But after that," Lily shrugged. "She said she wanted to be alone."

"Oh," was all Albus said.

Lily shrugged.

"Is she...okay?" Albus asked slowly.

Lily sat back down in her arm-chair. "She didn't tell me or Kylie what happened with Spencer. All she said was that their relationship was over and then she went to bed." Lily looked almost worried for her friend.

"And this morning?"

Lily sighed, "Nothing. We got ready for class and she fell down the stairs."

"What about-"

"Albus, I told you all I know. I wouldn't even tell you If I did know more. She's my best friend and you're not the kind of guy I want her to date anyway."

"Harsh." Albus said.

"But true." Lily turned away from him and closed her eyes.

Albus felt stupid, why was he even trying? His own sister didn't approve of him going after Francesca.

Albus knew his reputation and what it must look like from the outside. But he knew he wasn't as big as a player as everyone thought. Usually he liked his rep.

Yet for once, Albus realized he didn't want to be that kind of guy anymore, he just wanted to be with Francesca.


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling melancholy, Albus roamed around for a bit by himself and then he went to the great hall to get dinner. The day had gone from sunny, to dark and cold in the span of a hour. So, as he walked down the corridors of Hogwarts he could barely see. As Albus passed each pillar, which was at the half-point of each hall, he was aided by a lamp that flickered and glowed orange. Otherwise, it was just the shadows that kept him company.

On the way to the first floor he passed a closed door on the fourth floor. There was a soft yellow light that spilled out from the bottom of the door. It wasn't a classroom or anything, at least he didn't think it was. But as he passed he heard sounds coming from inside the room. There was a murmur of voices and then sad, sweet music. Albus knocked on the door.

"Hello?" He said. There was a squeak, and a rustle and then the sound of feet stepping toward the door. It opened slowly. A pair of twinkling blue eyes was the first thing Albus saw.

"Albus Potter?" A breathy, sugary kind of voice said.

"Yep," he answered. A moment later the door swung in and the person behind it stepped back. Albus gasped a little. It was Francesca di Cartia.

"Wow," Albus couldn't help but say. He was speechless. After Albus had given up hope that he would find her, and somehow coax her into going out with him, he just so happened to find her at last. And he didn't even mean to. Was this a sign that he was supposed to go after Francesca?

Nah, he didn't think it was either. Yet, here she was, in front of him of all people.

"Did you need something?" She asked him. She still stood in the doorway, and that was when Albus noticed the purple bruise on her pale skinned cheek.

"Are you okay?" He blurted out.

Francesca touched her face, and turned away, hiding the bruise. "Yes," she muttered.

"I'm sorry," Albus told her, sensing he was invading her privacy or something. "I heard music and I saw a light on, I didn't know it was you."

Francesca flushed, and then gave a small smile. "When did you become a prefect?"

Albus frowned. "I'm not," he said.

"I was kidding. I didn't know the T.V. was so loud. I'm trying to hide from everyone." Francesca smiled and then looked thoughtful.

"T.V.?" Albus asked, confused.

"Oh, you know, television. It's a muggle thing, I was watching a movie but it's over now..."

"Oh," Albus peeked into the room, inside was a small black thing, on the front a buch of lines were coming from the bottom and travelling upward. A television... he recalled hearing about something like that from his Aunt Hermione. Strangely, Albus had thought the name of the muggle device was tevelision.

"What were you watching?" Albus asked, trying to continue the conversation.

"Um..the Titanic."

"What?"

"A movie. You know, Kate Winslet and Leonardo di Caprio."

"Is he your relative?" Albus asked confused.

"No, he's just italian. In the movie they fall in love and stuff happends..." She trailed off.

"Oh! A love story. Cool!"

"I'm guessing movies, romantic movies, are not your cup of tea." She gave a small smile.

"Well, nobody in my immediate family knows about mugle stuff. Actually, scratch that, my dad does but he doesn't talk about his muggle life at all. Only about his time at Hogwarts." Albus tried to think of anything his father said about hia time with the Dursleys. Something about a talking snake...nevermind, he thought.

"Well, at home I'm basically a muggle." Francesca started talking. Albus wondered why in hell she was actually talking to him. "My mum likes living like a muggle and my dad...well, he would go mad at the sort of stuff we wizards do."

Albus, looked around the room. It looked sort of like a lounge area. There was a comfy-looking couch and a navy blue arm-chair.

"Cozy," he muttered to himself. Albus then realized once more that he was with Francesca. He felt giddy, but when he turned to look at her the giddiness left him. Francesca looked annoyed, probably at him and she clutched her stomach. Albus realized that he wasn't wanted anymore.

"Well," he started looking at his watch. "Um... dinner is soon so I'm going to go, to eat dinner, in the great hall, with my friends." Albus turned and stepped through the doorway out into the corridor. He tried to hide his disappointment, he had never been so annoyed that he had to eat dinner.

"Wait, yea, I should probably eat as well. I'll come with you." Francesca lifted her wand into the air and used a homorphus charm to trasfigure the T.V. back to its original state. It turned back into a textbook. She put the textbook into her bookbag and closed the door behind her.

Albus was impressed, that was beyond OWL level magic.

"Blimely, I can't do that!" He exclaimed.

Francesca just shrugged, "I practise a lot."

They walked for a bit, not talking. Albus stole glances at her, taking in her features: cerculean blue eyes, a small nose, full lips. She was incredibly fit.

When they walked down the stairs Francecsa slowed down. Albus looked back at her, sometimes he forgot most people were shorter than him.

But it wasn't his long legs or his athletic pace that made him ahead of her, Francesca seemed to be limping. That was when Albus noticed how bad she looked compared to her regular self.

The bruise on her cheek was garish and paled her entire conplexion. Her legs were wobbly as she walked. Albus ran up the stairs and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Wow, that fall really did a number on you! Are you alright?"

Concern laced his voice.

She breathed heavily but managed a smile, though it was more of a grimace."That's why I was hiding."

"Are you sure you want to go to the dining hall? I can walk you back to the common room and bring some food to you."

Francesa looked surprised. "Crikey, I didn't know you were so nice."

"He he... only to those who matter."

Francesca didn't reply right away. Albus just enjoyed touching her and smelling her perfume. She smelled sweet, like vanilla and chocolate. Albus remembered the first time he met Francesca.

It had been in second grade. The year Lily had started at Hogwarts. Albus was just getting used to the idea of being away from his family (except for James, his older brother) but Lily had to be one year younger than him and had to ruin his fun.

Lily was one of those siblings who never left you alone. She was annoying and her voice was very, very high-pitched. Anyway, Albus noticed that for once Lily wasn't bugging him or his friends. And he was out in the open, sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Chance happened that right then the door swung open and in came his sister and a small brown haired girl, they were both laughing wildly. Albus smiled, he wasn't all that mean inside. He was happy his baby sister had finally made a friend, but mostly he was relieved she wouldn't bother him as much anymore.

Albus smiled in the present day, but for a different reason. He was remembering that brown haired girl who was so full of life and happiness.

He glanced at Francecsa. Strangely enough, Albus didn't remember the last time she and Lily, and their friend Kylie had laughed like that. He would have remembered if they had because he watched her a lot.

"So...are we still going to the great hall?" He asked.

She stopped walking, the great hall was just around the corner. Albus thanked god she did not look as bad as she did in the stairway.

"Yea," she patted her stomach. "I'm really hungry. But..." She touched her bruise. "I don't want anyone to see me like this."

She lifted her bookbag up and rummaged around inside it. She then pulled out a tube of cream. Squeezing out a pea sized amount of the cream she started to spread it on her cheek.

"Madame Pomfrey gave me this, it's supposed to get rid of bruies. Which I have many of." She continued rubbing it on her face and then some on her left hand. "Is it rubbed in all the way?"

"No," Albus answered. He stepped closer and he gently touched his finger tips to her soft cheek. Albus rubbed the cream into her skin as softly as he could until there was no white residue on her face.

"There," he said. "The bruise is already fading."

"Thanks," Francesca muttered. She started walking again and turned the corner into the great hall. Albus hurried in front of her and opened the great wooden doors by their brass handles.

Just as they walked in, the entire student body and the teachers, including headmistress McGonagall, turned in their seats to see who the late comers were. That included everyone, from his sister Lily with her bright red hair, his older brother James who was for once not ignoring him, his four best friends, Professor Anden, and the still angry looking (though probably more angry than before) Spencer Cord, a.k.a Francesca's ex-boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

So, this chapter was a little delayed. But I am done my exams now! Yay! Despite that, this isn't the best chapter...sorry. Hopefully, next chapter will be better and I'm hoping to add some more characters.

Albus swallowed, it sounded loud in the quiet hall. Everyone stared at the two of them. Albus glanced at Francesca, she looked pale and nervous. Her blue eyes stayed on the Gryffindor table. Albus noticed she didn't look for a second at the Ravenclaw table where Spencer sat.

A moment later she started walking as fast as she could to the table, which wasn't very fast at all. Albus skipped up to her and started walking beside her. He kept his eyes on the ground.

Finally, sometime when they were busy walking the students and teachers returned to their meals and conversation. Except for one person that is, Spencer continued to stare at Francesca and Albus even when they sat down. They didn't sit next to eachother but were only a little ways away. Albus sat with his friends, Will, Daniel, and Alex. Francesa sat with Lily and Kylie.

Albus stole glances at Francesca, but she never turned her head. He noticed Spencer still had his eyes trained on her, like he was trying to burn a hole into the back of her head. She never turned once to look back at him but Albus could tell she knew Spencer was watching as she kept rubbing the back of her neck.

"So," Will turned to him, breaking Albus out of hia daze. "You and Francesca, eh?"

"No! We just-" Albus found himself saying but was caught off by Daniel.

"Wow, merlin's pants, Albus! You didn't waste anytime." Daniel sounded genuinly surprised. Albus agreed, it was surprising as he didn't normaly go for the rebound girl. Or steal people's girlfirends, though technically he didn't do that either. Yet by the way Spencer glared at him he was starting to think he did steal Fracesca from him.

"It's not like that, we just walked to the great hall together." Albus defended, what exactly he was defending he didn't know.

"Liar," Alex said with a mouthfull of mashed potatoes.

"No, really that's all." And then he added. "For now."

"I think," Will started, pointing his fork at Albus. "That this is a lost cause."

All of Albus's friends knew about his fascination (obsession) with Francesca di Cartcia. In fact, a lot of people know that he has a thing for her. He didn't exactly hide it that well.

"Whatever. How is Carol?" Albus asked Will, changing the subject.

"She's great. Look!" Will pointed and then waved at a perky blonde who sat at the Hufflepuff table. "Ah, I think I'm in love."

"I'm gunna be honest, Albus." Daniel returned to the previous conversation, ignoring Will. "I think your dooming Francesca by trying to get with her."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't think you should go out with her. Your an unnecessary distraction to her when she should be focusing on her OWL's."

"Right. And you know what's best for her? You were against her this morning when you had a tiff at breakfast."

"Where was I during this?" Will sounded incredulous, he loved watching Daniel spazzing out.

"Yes, but your bad news Albus. Do you really want to damage your sister's bestfriend?" Daniel countered.

"What exactly do you think I'm going to do to her?"

"I think we all know the answer to that question." Daniel said.

"Sorry, mate." Will said. "But Dan is right."

"What about you?" Albus asked angrily, if anyone was a bigger player than him it was Will Penning.

"I only date girls who want that sort of thing. Not sweet, innocent birds like Francesca di Cartcia."

Albus didn't reply. All his friends were against him wanting to date Francesca. Besides, Albus wasn't that bad of a guy, was he? He had never forced a girl to do anything with him. They had always been eager, and none of them had been virgins before him, he didn't think.

Albus suddenly felt bad, he never thought of if Francesca was... innocent. Maybe she and Spencer had... No! Albus forced the thought from his mind. Even if they did, Albus didn't care one way or another.

Albus continued eating in silence. He ignored what his friends were talking about. When he was done eating he got up from the table and left the dining hall. Since he wasn't with Fracesca nobody noticed him leaving. Which was surprising because it wasn't like Albus to pass up desert.

Instead of going back to the common room where his charms homework was still waiting, Albus went outside. There he walked over to a stone bench and sat down. It was gloomy outside just like him. He sat in the shadow and watched as the sun went down.

"Hey, Albus." A voice called out. Albus looked up to see Hugo Weasley and his friend Toby Creevley walking toward him.

"Hi." Albus said to his cousin. Hugo was the only son of Hermione and Ron Weasley, and Rose's younger brother. He had very messy orangey-red hair and wore glasses. Albus didn't want to be mean, but Hugo was the typical nerd. But what did anyone expect the son of Hermione Weasley to turn out like?

Albus liked Hugo a lot though. He was a third year and thought Albus was the most amazing person in Hogwarts. What's not to like?

"Budge up, Albus!" Hugo said, sitting down next to him. His friend Toby sat down too.

"Why are you outside? Shouldn't you be eating dinner?" Albus asked him.

"Stop, mum," Hugo said. "Toby and I were in the library. We lost track of time."

Albus rolled his eyes. "I thought you were going for the athletic superstar persona this year, not spending all your time in the library. You weren't at tryouts." To be honest, Hugo wasn't that bad of a player. Since every summer all the Potter/Weasley boys made him play in their family quidditch matches, he had the sport ingrained into his mind. Hugo had the Weasley build too, tall and thin and fast, though he tried to hide it.

Hugo frowned. "Well, I was planning on going but I...fell asleep in the library and slept through the tryouts." He had the decency to look ashamed.

Albus smiled. "There's always next year."

"Yeah..." Hugo trailed off. He glanced at Toby.

Albus noticed his hesitation. "Look," he gave a wry smile. "You don't have to be on the team."

"No, really I like playing-" Hugo started.

Albus cut him off. "You should be able to do what you want and not have your intentions questioned if they're right or wrong. You should be able to like anyone you want, or go after someone that you want to go after. And you shouldn't be called out on your reputation when that isn't even who you are." Albus finished, out of breath.

"Right... hey are you alright?" Hugo sounded concerned.

"Sorry, I'm kind of in a bad mood."

"No, I would never have guessed."

"But seriously, Hugo." Albus looked him in the eye. "I don't want you to feel like you have to be on the quidditch team next year, or any year." Albus was being sincere, he got the feeling that Hugo would rather do other things with his time. Like reading an one thousand paged book in the library every evening.

Hugo sighed. "Playing is brill and all, and we have a lot of fun during the summer at our matches. But, I think I'm going to just stick with the chess team, my book club and the charms club."

"Sounds good."

Hugo smiled. "Thanks for understanding, Albus."

He stood up and his friend Toby did as well.

"But don't think this means I'm not going to play on our team during the summer! And at the game next week, I will definitely be there supporting Gryffindor!" Hugo said eagerly, then he waved and him and Toby walked away. Albus watched them go.

After a little while more Albus finally got up and sluggishly walked back to his dorm. The day had been tiring, he felt like he had just played a rigorous match against the Slytherin Quidditch team. But that game wasn't until next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**So...long time, no see, eh? Well it's only been a week or two but it feels like a life time. I know I said this chapter would be better, but it is basically a filler chapter. I did put some Rose Weasley in it, though. Hope you all enjoy, and stay tuned for the next chapter. (And please, please review if I didn't already ask you to!)**

When Albus got back to the Gryffindor common room there was barely any one there. He walked over to the stairs that lead up to the boys dorm rooms and sat down. He was waiting for Butterscotch, his very own cat. Usually every night Butterscotch slept with him and then went to do his own thing for the rest of the day. Honestly, Albus rarely saw his cat other than at night.

But for the past two weeks Albus noticed that he hadn't seen him at all, not once. He hadn't even glimpsed a big ball of orange fur zip by, which on occasion Butterscotch was likely to do. Albus grew worried, even though he always felt like Butterscotch didn't belong to him, or anyone for that matter. He was a free animal that did as he pleased, and sometimes came over to say hi.

Albus remembered the first time he met Butterscotch. He didn't get a pet first year like most Hogwarts students did if they ever got a pet. When he did it was only two years ago, when Albus was a fourth year.

Before school started, when the family had all taken a trip to Diagon Alley to get textbooks and whatnot, Albus and his cousin Rose Weasley had wondered into Magical Menagerie. Rose was known for her love of animals. It was the only thing she loved more than books and learning. She often dragged Albus to pet shops (even muggle ones) and stopped to pet a dog or follow a cat when she saw one in the street. Yet, Rose didn't have a pet of any kind. Albus liked animals too, though he didn't know if he wanted to care for one or could care for it for that matter. So, it was a shock that he was taken with a furry feline in the Magical Menagerie.

Albus and Rose had entered the shop and Rose had immediately walked over to the large cage of kittens on the right-hand side of the shop.

"Awww, they are so adorable!" Rose squealed when she saw the kittens jumping and playing in the cage. She poked her fingers into cage and a small white cat padded over and sniffed her fingers.

"Hello!" The shop-keeper walked over to them. He was very thin and had a pointed, black beard. "Those are non-magical cats." He nodded at the cage Rose stood in front of. "The magic ones are in the next cage over." He pointed to a much larger cage that had half as many cats in it than the cage that held the regular cats.

"Oh blast it! Those mongrels got the cage open again!" He ran over and quickly shut and locked the cage door that held the magical felines. A few cats (the lazy ones) still lay on the floor, musing and attending to themselves.

"I bet it was that orange cat again." The shop-keeper thought out loud. He looked at us. "If you see it tell me, and stay well away from it." With a shake of his head he left them and began looking under chairs and near the rodent cages.

Albus turned to Rose. "Sounds like my kind of cat." He grinned.

Despite herself Rose smiled. "I bet he's the cutest cat in the world, but those magic cats-you don't know what they'll do!"

"But that's why they're so cool!" Albus replied.

"Okay, Albus." Rose said and smiled. She pushed her thick, red hair over her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder, as there was a crash and a bunch of files and crates behind the counter fell to the floor. "We should go, before this situation gets any worse."

Albus looked around the shop, he actually really wanted to see that cat. A magical cat, he thought. Though he was a wizard, and had been brought up as one he had never come into contact with one. A girl, named Charisse Felemy in his year told him once that she had one. Although, he never asked her to, she often showed him pictures of the cat and told him stories of all the tricks it could do.

Albus turned around and followed Rose out of the shop. Outside on the street Rose had her freckled nose pressed up against the window.

"All right, Rosie?" Albus laughed.

"Yeah, I just...really want an animal." She frowned.

"Here's a thought, go buy one."

"But, I can't just pick one out in a store. We have to have a bond, a connection...or something." Rose look longingly at the shop. They started to walk back to the book store, where they knew their extensive family was. It takes a long time to shop for all the cousins and siblings that belonged to the Weasley/Potter clan.

Suddenly, Albus and Rose stopped walking.

"What the-" Albus started. Neither of them could move their feet, like they had been glued to the ground.

"Who...?" Rose look around wildly. People walked passed them, going about their business. The took no head of the two teenagers that blocked part of the road. A few moments passed.

"Okay, whoever is doing this give it a rest. You had your fun." Albus said loudly. There was no answer.

But then there was a small noise behind them. Albus and Rose didn't hear it but it was the sound of padded footsteps. And then a soft meow of a kitten. Then another meow, closer.

Albus looked down as a honey coloured kitten started to rub its small head against his left ankle. The cat was very cute, one of the cutest kittens Albus had ever seen.

It had orange-yellow eyes and fur that looked like fresh butterscotch candies.

"It's the cat, the bad one from Magical Menagerie!" Rose said. "He must have escaped and is the one who glued us to the ground."

"Awww," Albus cooed at the cat, ignoring Rose. "Look at his paws, Rosie!" He lifted one of the cats tiny paws as he picked him up off the ground.

"We better bring him back to the shopkeeper."

"No...I...I think I'm going to keep him." Albus murmured.

So Albus was a little worried because his cat, a cat that had chosen him as his master, didn't come home.

Albus stood up, he had an idea! He ran up the stairs to his dorm room. Alex, Daniel, and Will were all getting ready for bed.

"Hey, mate! Where have you been?" Will asked him as Albus opened his trunk that was at the foot of his four-poster bed. It was piled high with junk.

"Accio map." He said, pointing his wand at the trunk. Instantly the contents of the trunk started to shuffle and move and the Mauraders Map flew out.

Harry Potter, his dad had given the map to his three children when they entered Hogwarts. They were supposed to share, Lily, James, and Albus. But for the most part Albus hanged onto it, he wandered and explored the most out of the three of them. James only cared about quidditch and his girlfriend, he didn't feel the need to explore places in the castle he would never need to go to. And Lily, well you couldn't go exploring without getting a little dirty and that was out of he question for her.

Also, there was the little fact that a quarter of the map was useless. After the battle of Hogwarts, when the castle was being rebuilt there was no way it could be built exactly the way it was before. Mostly, it was the same, but here and there there were parts of it that were different.

Albus scanned the map for Butterscotch.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked him.

Albus looked up at his friends. "I can't find Butterscotch."

"Albus and his kitten." Will said, shaking his head.

"I just love how you named your cat Butterscotch, you should have gone for something more macho...like Kitten of Doom." Alex chuckled.

"Okay, Alexandria." Daniel replied.

Albus frowned, "Rose named him, not me. And Butterscotch is the most macho cat ever. You know how many cats he gets?"

"I haven't seen him in a while, to be honest." Will told Albus, he sat on his bed.

"That's why I got this." Albus told them all, holding up the map. Albus focused his attention on the map. There were names written everywhere. Hogwarts had a lot more students in the past twenty years than it ever had before.

Finally, Albus saw Butterscotch's name. He was in the common room. Strange, Albus thought. Then Albus saw the name next to his, he gulped. It was Francesca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So another chapter is up. Please review, it would help me a lot. Hope you all enjoy!**

Albus wondered why Butterscotch didn't come to him while he had been in the common room. Yeah, Albus knew Butterscotch was the type of cat that couldn't be tied down...yet Albus thought they had a bond. He was his pet.

"So, where's the cat?" Will asked Albus.

"Uh...in the common room," Albus replied.

Will scoffed, "And you call that lost?" He went back to his four-poster bed and pulled the hangings around it closed. His voice was muffled as he yelled, "Go to bed, Albus, we got quidditch practice tomorrow!"

Albus showed Daniel the map silently. Daniel furrowed his brow. Then he saw Francesca's name.

"Oh," was what he said as he ran his hands through his light brown hair. "She has your cat?"

"That is a sign from the universe, Albus." Alex said as he glanced at the map. He then rolled over onto his side toward Albus and Daniel. His bed was next to Albus's.

Daniel rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Albus square on. "Don't go down there, Albus. Francesca is better off without you."

"I have to go get Butterscotch."

"No you don't, he's not lost anymore. You are just using this as an excuse to talk to her."

Albus sighed, "Maybe." He shook his head and added, "Look I know I'm not the best person for her but when I see her I feel...I don't know...better? It's not just some fling or crush, I really like her." He put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Leave it alone."

"I'm going to tell Lily if you go after Francesca." Daniel replied. There was silence in the room. Albus looked at Daniel.

He sat on his bed, "I thought you were my friend." Was all Albus said.

"I am, and I'm telling you this as a friend...don't date Francesca because you'll end up hurting her and yourself."

"I won't," Albus told him angrily. "Why do you care so much?"

"I..." Daniel was at loss for words.

"Do you fancy her?" Albus asked him. Everyone turned to look at Daniel, even Will was silent in his bed, waiting for his answer.

"No, I don't. I'm just tired of being friends with an arrogant jerk that uses girls." He turned and walked out of the dorm room. There was silence. Albus went straight to bed.

The next day, neither Albus or Daniel said a word at breakfast. They ignored each other through their morning classes, and Albus skipped his afternoon ones so he didn't have to see Daniel. Albus was a little upset. Is that what Daniel really thought of him. As Albus left Care of Magical Creatures, a class he didn't have with any of his friends he spotted Francesca leaving her herbology class with a bunch of fifth years. He lowered his head as he walked toward the castle. He was almost there until he heard someone running behind him. He didn't stop walking though. Albus had resigned to the fact that he shouldn't speak to her until he sorted out his priorities. He had to be certain that going out with her was what he should do. He had to certain that he wasn't going to hurt Francesca.

"Hey," a breathless voice said to his right. He turned his head to the side, it was Francesca di Cartcia. She looked very pretty. Her blue eyes shone and her cheeks were pink from the icy wind. It was stormy outside again, and the atmosphere was bleak. But the moment he saw her his heart beat faster and his palms were sweaty, and the day seemed brighter.

"Hi." Albus said in a hoarse voice. He cleared his throat and tried not to look at her as he made his way up the front steps of the castle.

"How's it going?" She asked him.

"Good." Was all Albus said, he stopped himself from engaging in the conversation. Hopefully she would leave and then talk to him when he had his head on straight. All he could think about was what Daniel had said, that he used girls and would just end up hurting Francesca.

"Um...I was wondering, do you want to, maybe, watch a movie with me. You know the muggle stuff, on my television." She asked him. She looked at him expectantly, and she looked very nervous.

"I..." Albus was at a loss for words. Did she just ask him out? Francesca di Cartcia had just asked him out. No, Albus told himself, she just asked him to watch a movie as a friend. It was a friendly request. Just because she liked his company didn't mean she liked him. That would be absurd, especially since he had a bad reputation.

Albus knew he shouldn't say yes to her, yet he wanted to so badly. The word yes was on his mouth and then he realized a way out.

"I have quidditch practice right now." Which was the truth, though he technically didn't have practice for twenty minutes.

"Oh, okay. Well we can hang out another time." Albus watched her face but she was expressionless. She turned to leave.

Albus couldn't help himself by adding, "as friends, we can hang out some other time. A friendly hang out...as friends." He waited for her reply to see if she would agree that it was a friend date or argue that it would have been a real one.

Francesca looked confused, "yes that would be great." Then she went inside leaving Albus alone.

Albus was a little annoyed, how was he ever supposed to know if she liked him or not? He had never in his life been this confused, felt this guilty, or nervous about a girl. Usually if he wanted to be with someone he was forward about his feelings and it usually worked out.

Twenty minutes later Albus entered the quidditch change room where the Gryffindor team was getting ready for their practice. Albus quickly changed and using his special captains key he opened a locked cupboard and took out a locked trunk which held the quaffles, bludgers, the snitch and other equipment.

He got his broom and headed out onto the pitch. After he set everyone onto their drills and they all knew what they were doing Albus stopped flying and hung in mid-air on his broom. He breathed in and out. He looked around the pith but he didn't see anything. All he could think about was Francesca. Why on earth did he care so much about her? And why did he feel so guilty for liking and wanting to be with her?

As Albus was lost in thought he saw something that caught his eye on the ground. The snitch. He always let it out at the start of practice so it had a chance to fly around the pitch.

Albus shook his head and headed for it. He didn't have time to worry over girl troubles right now. The first match of the year was tomorrow, between Gryffindor and Slytherin. As quidditch captain he had to perform his best for the team.

As Albus headed for the ground there was a 'thud' noise behind him, like a quaffle hitting the ground. But as Albus turned to look he realized that it wasn't a quaffle that had hit the ground, it was a member of the Gryffindor team.

Lying motionless in the sand pit below was Olivia Corlo, one of the chasers on the team. And she was also, though this didn't matter, Albus brother James' girlfriend.

Albus, along with the rest of the team quickly went to Olivia. Her legs were twisted at unnatural angles and there was a gash along her temple that was bleeding profusely.

"Shit," Albus muttered. A minute later Madame Pomfrey was running across the field towards them. Albus stayed back, but he over heard her saying she was breathing and had a concussion. James picked Olivia up and everyone hurried to the hospital wing.

Albus was worried about Olivia and he turned to follow the group when he spotted a solution out of the corner of his eye. Since the match against Slytherin was tomorrow Albus needed a replacement player ASAP.

Fortunately, just walking outside of the pitch was Hugo Weasley. Albus started to run towards him, "Hey!" He called out to his cousin. Maybe Albus could save the team and they would have a chance at beating Slytherin. At least as team captain he seemed to be doing a good job. As a brother and a friend he wasn't doing so hot.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: So another chapter is up and I believe this one is a lot better than the last one. I spent a bit more time on it than I would usually have done. I can't decide if I should keep writing for this story or start a new one. Please let me know what you think I should do. I hope y'all like this and please review!**

At dinner Albus was quiet. Everyone in the hall was talking about Olivia and her fall. Albus told the team he had asked Hugo to replace Olivia tomorrow. Albus had nothing to worry about for the match. But since he was team captain if anything went wrong it would be his fault.

Hugo wasn't at dinner. Albus presumed he was out practicing. If anyone was more nervous than Albus about tomorrow's game it was Hugo. He had practically fainted when Albus told him he would be substituting in for Olivia.

James Potter was missing to, he was most likely with Olivia. She was his girlfriend and by the looks of it they loved each other. Albus had to say he had been very surprized when the relationship hadn't ended and it had now been over a year since they started going out. After all, it was well known that James had been the one to pass his reputation for the opposite sex on to Albus. But if James could change so could Albus, right?

Albus looked around the Gryffindor table. He spotted Francesca right away. She sat in the middle and was laughing with Lily and Kylie. Albus smiled. She had a pretty smile. After a moment she glanced up at him and their eyes met. Albus swallowed and his smile faded. She didn't look angry per-se... maybe a little stony. Albus felt bad, he had turned her down, after all. She probably hated him now. And why in the world would he turn her down in the first place? He couldn't think of one reason now that he had given earlier for doing so. She was the girl of his dreams!

But then Albus glanced at Lily and there was no question of her feelings about the situation. Her dark eyes blazed, she looked angry and murderous. Just the look made it clear that he wasn't allowed to be with Francesca. Albus looked away guiltily and found another pair of eyes watching him.

It was Spencer Cord. He looked very angry. Albus was a little confused. He seemed jealous, and there was nothing to be jealous about. Well, Albus thought, if he was in Cord's shoes he would feel the same. Yet, as Albus thought this he still didn't feel as if Cord had a reason to be jealous. After all Albus had blown his chances. But Albus didn't think Cord knew this, and as he continued to stare Albus felt that his reproachful eyes were hinting that there would be a confrontation in the near future.

Albus then looked at his mates. Well, he hoped that Dan was still his mate but he wasn't so sure. Daniel had called Albus an arrogant jerk. Along with that he also said Albus used and abused girls. Albus should be the angry one in this situation, yet all he felt was guilty. He was a player, no doubt, and he had no right to claim that he wasn't one.

Albus left the table early, before desert was served. He walked the corridors alone. This was beginning to be a regular activity for him. Albus walked for about ten minutes when he interrupted.

"Hey!" A voice called, Albus turned around. It was Francesca.

Albus waited as she ran down the hall to him. He shook his head in annoyance. Apparently even if Albus had decided to leave the girl alone at last, there was no getting away from her.

"Albus," she said, out of breath. She flicked her brown hair out of her face and looked him in the eye. "What's going on with you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Albus lied.

"Ye...yes you do." Francesca stuttered. She looked very nervous. Albus was nervous too, his palms sweated and goose bumps rose on his arms. But when he was with Francesca he was always nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked her out right. "Francesca..." he started but was cut off.

"Stop!" She yelled abruptly. "I mean, please do not call me that. For once, do not call me Francesca." She took a deep breath but didn't say anything more. They were both silent, Albus didn't really know what to say.

"Um...you don't want me to say your name?" Albus was confused.

"No," Francesca said. She grimaced, "I mean, you can say my name, it's just... Francesca isn't my name."

Albus didn't answer her, he stood with his mouth open.

"My name is actually Frances...Francesca is just a nickname." Francesca, or Frances gave a short laugh. "My grandparents call me Francesca, they're very italian. But my mum actually named me Frances. Truth is, I'm only a quarter italian."

"Oh..." Albus said. "I'm sorry?"

"It's okay, I guess I only made it worse by letting people call me that. The only people at Hogwarts who do call me Frances is Lily and Kylie."

"I thought Frances was your nickname." Albus admitted, giving a small smile. Lily often gave people nicknames and she joked around a lot with her friends.

Albus was silent. It was strange, the name Frances was so...normal. There was nothing mysterious or exotic about it. Albus looked down at her, she was just a girl named Frances.

"Albus," Frances said. She stepped closer to him and grabbed his hands. She held them in her small ones, they were warm.

They were standing very close and Albus could smell her perfume, it was very alluring.

"I thought... I mean it seemed that before, you..." Francesca, actually Frances started to say. But she trailed off and just stared into his eyes. Albus was mesmerized. And as if in slow-motion Frances lifted up on her toes and placed a kiss on Albus's lips.

Albus felt dizzy, everything around them was fuzzy and distant. All he could focus on were Frances' soft lips.

As soon as the kiss ended so did the spell. But now the room seemed darker and for the first time Albus noticed how dark it was outside.

"What I meant was I thought you liked me..." Frances said, pulling Albus out of his daze. Her face was flushed with embarrassment and from the kiss.

"I did, I mean I do." Albus flustered. But then his mind cleared and the words that came from his mouth next were not the ones he expected.

"I can't do this." Albus stepped away from her and dropped her hands.

"What! Why?" She blurted out. She turned even more red as Albus watched.

"I'm sorry," Albus said, not meeting her eyes. "I like you but I can't be with you."

Frances didn't say anything. Albus tried to explain, "I'm not the right kind of guy for you. You should be with someone better."

"What on earth are you talking about, Albus?"

"You know what," Albus said to her. "I have a reputation."

Frances snorted. "Right, I know what girls say about you, Albus. But I know you, you're not as bad as you think." She stepped closer and put her hand on his arm. "I want to be with you."

"I...we can't. I'm going to hurt you. And you're Lily's best-friend...sorry." Albus took her arm off his and he turned to leave.

"Albus..." Frances said his name as he got to the end of the hall.

Albus didn't turn around, "I can't." He said one more time, but he whispered the words because he was telling himself not Frances.

Albus tried not to think of what he had just done as he descended the stairs of another floor. He waited as the staircases changed, tapping his foot impatiently the whole time.

He walked quickly back to the Gryffindor common room where he would spend the rest of his evening hanging out with his friends. As long as he didn't go to bed he had a chance of not thinking about Frances and what had happened, because lying in bed he knew he would dwell and think about it. He already felt awful as it was.

Albus continued to walk down the hall. Suddenly a voice behind called out. It was an angry voice. Albus turned around, thinking it was Frances or Daniel or even Lily coming to yell at him.

But it wasn't any of them. Albus had a feeling that this confrontation would be much worse than any of the above, because it was Spencer Cord and his two friends, Richard Lancey and Gordon Chant. They were all Ravenclaws, but by the look of them they could have been on a muggle wrestling team. Both Lancey and Chant were huge with bulging muscles. Cord was more slender than them but still tall and broad. Before now Albus had barely spoken to any of them. This year Cord was in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class along with Rose.

"Oi!" Cord called to him. "I want a word, Potter."

Albus stopped and waited for them. He really didn't want to do thisright now but he figured it would look worse if he started to run.

"So," The Spencer Cord said to him. "What's going on between you and Francesca?" Albus scoffed, Frances own ex-boyfriend didn't even know her real name.

"Nothing." Albus replied, which was true. As of about five minutes ago nothing between them was going on, and probably never will.

"You're lying. I seen you two together." Cord said angrily, his voice cracked unnaturally.

"We're friends," Albus told him coolly.

Cord clenched his fists. The three friends had stopped walking as they all stood close enough to poke Albus's shoulder.

"Do you think I'm dumb, mate?" Cord said to him in a low voice. He held his wand in his hands and twirled it casually. Albus stood as still as possible but he slowly reached into his pocket and took out his wand. Albus could barely compute what Cord was saying. All he heard was the loud pounding of his own heart. Finally, Albus took his foot out of his mouth and answered the question.

"That depends," Albus replied smartly. "Do you think that I think that you are dumb?"

Cord and his friends took out their wands in a flash and held them at Albus's throat. Just as a spell started to form on Cord's lips there was a flash of bright, white light and a loud bang from behind them. All three Ravenclaw's flew up into the air and landed on the ground in a heap. Albus's black hair was pushed off his head with a sharp wind, but after a moment everything was still and Albus was completely untouched.

Down the hall, Albus could just see the outline of a person, his eyes hadn't fully adjusted from the flash of light yet. As the person walked closer Albus could tell who it was just by the way he walked.

It was Daniel.

"Hey," he said as he stopped in front of Albus. The three Ravenclaw's lay on the ground, groaning. Daniel casually stepped over them.

"Thanks for that," Albus said stiffly.

"You're my best friend, Albus." Daniel said simply.

The two of them started to walk away. Albus couldn't help but grin. "That was some spell-" he started to say but Daniel cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Albus." Daniel said shortly.

"It's okay..." Albus said sincerely. Daniel cut his eyes to Albus's green ones in shock. But Albus was sincere, he was glad Daniel had told him to stay away from Frances. He was glad that someone had the nerve to tell him who he really was and that the way he was was wrong. Albus needed to change his ways, only then could he even let himself think about Frances di Cartcia.

When they got back to the common room Albus finally told Daniel that he had turned Frances down.

Daniel didn't say anything. He looked extremely surprized.

"Wow," a voice said behind them. Albus turned his head to look at Will. He walked over and sat on the arm rest of the couch. "Honestly, Al, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Me neither," Alex joined the conversation. He sat down in front of the boys, his back to the fireplace.

"Albus," Daniel finally spoke up. He looked like he had swallowed a bogey flavoured jelly bean as he said, "I know that I'm the reason you did that... but I realize now that your feelings for Francesca are genuine."

"It's actually Frances," Albus blurted. Will, Daniel, and Alex stared at him. "It's okay." He answered at last.

"That's it? That is all you have to say?" Dan looked even more surprized now.

"I... I didn't say no only because of you." Albus confessed. Before Dan could reply, the common room door made a big banging noise as it closed. Everyone turned to look. It was Lily Potter. She stomped over to Albus until she was right in front of him. The four boys stared at her.

"She's really cut up, Albus." Lily told him angrily. Her friend Kylie Tolves stood behind her and Albus looked around them just in time to see a head of long brown hair rushing up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"You're such a jerk!" Kylie added, then she turned around swiftly and followed Frances up the stairs. Lily stood a moment longer. She stared at Albus with her big brown eyes. It took a second for Albus to realize she wasn't actually angry. Sure, she had a scowl on her face but her eyes told him a different story. Her brown eyes were soft and sad-looking, not fiery like they were when she was upset. Lily seemed to be telling him she was sorry he had to do this, and that she was thankful he had stayed away from Frances. After she turned and strode up the stairs to her dorm.

Albus sighed, Will and Alex just shrugged, but Daniel looked more confused than ever. But as Albus met his light eyes Dan finally seemed to understand that he hadn't been the only one against him dating Frances. Albus then went to bed.


End file.
